The Other Potter or Halliwell?
by Maddiee Kayla-Lynn
Summary: Read I guess, I sick at summaries, so I'm not going to write one.
1. Preface

All was calm in the Halliwell Manor, Patty had put the kids to bed and was on her way to the kitchen when she heard faint cry. Curious, she made her way to the front door and opened it. Looking down her heart melted at the sight of a small blonde baby girl with a Lightning Bolt scar on the left side of her forehead. She noticed a note on the blankets written in elegant scrawl. She picked up the baby and the note, bringing them both inside.

Sitting on the couch she rocked the girl to sleep, and picked up the note. She sighed lovingly and read it.

Dear Halliwells,

I brought this little girl to the states hoping that she'll be safe until age eleven. She is from a world very much like yours, yet very different. She's a witch, though our type of magic isn't like yours. In our world, an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort. Thonight he attacked Lily and James Potter, who died instantly. When he made a move to attack Harry and Amethyst, it rebounded because of the protection of love from their mother. The two children have the scars because of the dark magic.I have hope that Amethyst will grow in a normal house, and that you take her in.

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. Her full name is Amethyst Lily Potter.

Patty put down the note and cooed at the small child. How could anyone want to hurt this small child? Of course she would keep this child, she would raise Ame as her own, but she wasn't sure about adopting. A new set of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her mother looking at the baby, shock on her face. "Someone tried to kill this little baby and her brother. A wizard. Mom, we have to adopt her." Penny nodded and smiled. Going back in the kitchen as the baby started crying.

Patty got up and followed her mother, rocking the baby as she went. "Mother, what are you doing?" Patty asked standing beside her mother. Penny smiled. "We are blood adopting this baby. She needs Halliwell protection, and with our blood, she'll get our powers." Penny explained. Patty nodded, and smiled down at the child.

"You'll now and forever be, Amethyst Lily Halliwell." The baby starred at Patty with big blue eyes, her blonde hair in little curls. The older women smiled at the baby, a new addition to the family, now and forever.

* * *

><p>Hey! I wrote this because I was bored, that's actually why I write half my stories but whatever. My two biggest obsessions. Hope you like, review please.<p> 


	2. The Good, The Bad, & The Cursed, part 1

Chapter 1. The Good, The Bad and The Cursed part.1.

Hey, so I edited this because I noticed that I placed Harry on his way to Hogwarts, but I used like, Mid-year Charmed season 3, so I changed it...and here it is, I'm working on Chapter 2, soooo...yeah:)

* * *

><p>Over the years, Amethyst was accepted into the family by her sisters. Prue, being the oldest at 28, Piper at 25, and Phoebe at 23. It's been 12 years since Amethyst was adopted, yet it seems like she was there for longer. Phoebe had moved away after their grams had a stroke, and Ame spent more and more time on her music, keeping her mind busy.<p>

* * *

><p>Two years ago, my sisters and I became witches. Our powers were found six months after we had lost our grams to a heart attack. Over the two years, we became stronger and closer as sisters. Piper is engaged to our white-lighterold handy-man, Leo Wyatt. Phoebe is dating her half-demon, half-human/ADA boyfriend who is on the run from the Source, Cole Turner-he is yummy. As for Prue and I, well, we're single and loving/hating it. It's fun, but I'm envious of Phoebe and Piper's love-filled relationships.

Anyway, enough with the psycho-babble. Two years ago, before I was a witch, I got a letter from someone saying I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of course when I asked Grams about it, being the mean old bat she was told me it was a practical joke. Now, I'm 13 and driving to an old town with Phoebe and Dad(Victor told me to call him that since we saved him from shape-shifting demons).

I was wearing my red hair in natural curls, and only mascara on my lashes.I was wearing a Soul Cal Cropped Hollywood T-Shirt, Haider Ackermann Tank Dean Blue, Hue Tights, and studded leather boots. It was a casual outfit, but it was cute. Perfect for the weather today.

The car stopped and we all got out, Phoebe in a brown jacket, and jeans holding an umbrella.

"Okay dad, spill it. What are we doing here?" I asked looking at the buildings that were falling apart. It was like something you'd see out of those old cowboy movies. Phoebe and I were walking around to dad, her swinging the umbrella around.

"What? Can't a father spend some quality time with his daughters? Especially after all the time we've been apart" He asked, putting an arm over our shoulders.

"I'm adopted, not really your daughter." I smiled sweetly as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright, I take after you. Okay, I inherited all your tricks, especially your fine art of fibbing." I chuckled. Phoebe could never keep a secret for long, and she's the worlds worst liar, unlike me. I'm a great liar, and can keep as many secrets as possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as we walked. It was quite a peaceful place. We laughed when dad asked about Leo.

"Tell me more about this Leo fella anyway, how did he and Piper meet?" Dad does know Leo's a white-lighter, right? I gave Phoebe a questioning glance, and sighed.

"Well, it was a couple of years ago at the house. He was our handyman." Phoebe started. I nodded my agreement, if he doesn't know, we're not going to be the ones who tell him.

"Piper's marrying a handyman?" Dad's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, skeptical.

"No, he's not really a handyman. Wait you do know that-" I was cut off by dad.

"All I know is that he's a nice enough guy who seems to know the big bad secret. Trust me, it's a lot better for a mortal to know he's marrying a witch before the wedding instead of after. Wish I had." My suspicious were correct. Ooh Piper you are so in trouble!

"Mortal, right." Phoebe muttered. I stopped walking as I heard a bang and clatters. Turning my head, I noticed Phoebe heard it too.

"What?" Dad asked, as another bit of noises started to arouse. A hay ball thing flew by, and a door banged shut.

"It's nothing. Guess that's why they call it a ghost town huh?" We muttered continuing to walk. I got a chill, but not because I was cold. This place has a really bad vibe coming from it.

"What do you mean? Did you two actually see something?" He asked, looking at us with concern and a weird expression.

"Is this why you took us out here? To play Ghost busters?" I asked in disbelief. We can't just get up and decide 'Oh, I'm going to hunt a ghost today because that's my job.' We wait for the demons to show themselves first.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, her hands on her hips. You go girl, show him who's boss here.

"I mean a premonition or whatever you call it." After a look from both of us, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I confess. I brought you both out here, hoping that maybe you could give me some of your help. I just, didn't know how to ask." I nodded slowly. Of course dad isn't the best with words, nor with showing his feelings.

"Wait, magical help? Dad?" Phoebe asked, softening a bit. Crap-cakes.

"Well, this place seemed like such a good investment. Too good actually, made me think that all the stories were actually real." I bit my lip.

"Okay, I'm biting, what stories?" I asked. Darn my curiosity it's going to get me killed someday.

"Ghost stories. Something's been keeping people from investing and raising this place for over a hundred years." He smirked at me. Damn, he knows I can never resist a good mystery. Damn him, using that against me.

"So what, you want us to do a little supernatural inspection." Pheebs asked. I shrugged, hey why not? It gets us away from Piper's obsessive need for perfection in the Manor.

"Well, yeah. I thought you could do a little Feng Shui on the place, and maybe see if there's anything going on." I scoffed.

"Okay, fist of all, what the hell does Feng Shui even mean? Secondly we can't always get a premonition when we want to." I was about to continue, when a bang made me pause.

"Okay, now I definitely heard that." Phoebe and I said together as we heard chatter and music coming from around us.

"Heard what?" Victor asked as we walked slowly in front of him. I clatter of what sounded like metal sounded through the air, causing the two of us to jerk our heads back.

"Okay, you didn't hear that?" I asked, feeling like I was going crazy. Maybe I was, who knows. Dad shrugged and noises(Like a bar fight) sounded to our right and two ghosts appeared. One was Indian and the other was dressed like a cowboy. I jumped as the first landed on the ground.

"You're a dead man Bo." I turned to dad. "Do you see them?" He looked and shook his head.

"See who?" I ignored him and turned back to see the cowboy walking towards this Bo character.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Phoebe called, as if they'd hear her.

"Nobody crosses Mr. Sutter." He then proceeded towards the Indian lifted him up and punched him in the face. Bo went flying through Phoebe and I, causing us to gasp. Bo gets up and starts running away when the cowboy walks towards us and starts shooting his gun at him, missing.

"Phoebe? Amethyst, guys, what's going on? Girls you're bleeding." Dad says as he approaches us. I look at Phoebe and notice she has a busted lip. I touch mine and feel it's busted too.

"I wouldn't buy this place dad. Really, really bad Feng Shui." Phoebe says as he looks at us in disbelief I nodded, and put my fingertips to my lip again.

"Well gang, looks like we have another mystery to solve." I chuckled and we walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

A young brunette boy with black hair, startling jade green eyes, and round glasses was sitting in a couch in front of the fire-place when he felt a sudden chill. He of course brushed it off, thinking it as nothing. A bushy-haired brunette girl sat beside him, reading a book, as always. She was flanked by a lanky ginger-haired blue-eyes boy.

"Blimey, what happened to your lip?" The ginger asked, with wide eyes.

The other boy looked up with startled eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" He brought his fingertips to his bottom lip and that's when he felt it. A split lip that had a little bit of blood. He pulled his hand away and starred at the tiny amount of blood that rested on his fingertips.

"What the hell?" The boy gasped, looking up at his friends with confusion and shock.

"Harry, did you and Malfoy get into a fight?" The bushy-haired girl addressed the green-eyes boy. Harry just shook his head.

"No, I felt a chill, but thought nothing of it, and now my lip is split." The bushy-haired girl and the ginger shared a confused look.

"Harry, maybe you should go see Professor Dumbledore." The girl stated slowly, as if trying to understand the situation. Harry nodded and stood up, making his way through the portrait home. _One year, just one year where nothing happens. Is that too much to ask for? _He thought to himself as he made his way to the Eagle staircase.

"Sherbet Lemon." He mumbled, and the Eagle started moving, allowing a spiraling staircase to appear. When he was at the top landing, he knocked on the giant wooden doors, and awaited permission to enter.

"Come in." An old voice rasped from behind the doors.

Harry took a big breath, and opened the doors.

* * *

><p>How was it? Good, bad, horrible? Please be honest. I know I have spelling mistakes and it's cuz my laptop doesn't have Spell check, and it's so slow that I don't detect the spelling mistakes. Um, everything will be on my profile. Next chapter will be longer. Review please!<p> 


	3. The Good, The Bad, & The Cursed part 2

Chapter 2. The Good, The Bad and The Cursed part.2.

Hey, I know the wait was long, but I wasn't allowed to go on FF during school because the fucking barracuda security thing blocked it, but here it is! At my new school, I'm allowed on this site so yay! More updating time. So here it is, Chapter two. :)

* * *

><p>[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper has set the table. Prue comes in.]<p>

Prue Halliwell walked down the stairs and stood beside her sister, looking at the dinning room table. Her eyes got a questioning look. "Um, Piper, we have one too many plates." She stated, her voice showing her confusion.

"No we don't." Piper replied. Prue turned to her sister.

**"**Okay, uh, you, me, Leo, Phoebe, Thyssie and dad. That's six, we have seven." Piper took in a shaky breath, not wanting to state why there's a seventh plate in fear that she might sound stupid.

"So?" She replied, a little defensive. Prue rolled her eyes. "So who is the seventh for?" She asked like it was obvious, which it was. Piper sighed in defeat. She was going to have to tell someone sooner or later.

"Mmm, maybe, um, mum. What? It's my wedding. At least she could be here in spirit, if nothing else." She replied in a small voice, barely above a whisper. Prue could barely hear her, but she managed.

"Yes, she can be." She gave her sister a small hug from behind, resting her chin on the younger's shoulder when Piper's fiancee-and their white-lighter-Leo orbed in.

He stared at the table for a minute, then made his way to the sisters. "Wow, looks great. When do we eat?" He asked trying not to smile. Piper gave him a pointed look.

"Leo, can't you see we're having a sister moment?" She asked in annoyance, though she didn't mean to sound unfriendly. His face fell, but he composed himself.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to go?" He raised an eyebrow looking at his soon-to-be wife. She scoffed slightly.

"No, I want you to help. This is your rehearsal dinner too, you know." She replied, looking straight at him.

Prue, decided to say something to break the tension. "So, Leo, you nervous? I mean, only one more week before dum, dum, dum-dum." She sang with a smile on her face. Yes, she was excited to see her younger sister have that happy ending with the man she loves after so many obstacles and rule-breaking. It was finally happening.

"Thanks." Piper said sarcastically. Prue wrinkled her nose at her as her smile got bigger.

"Well, as long as no demons come bursting through that door, until them, I am fine." Leo said. Just as he finished saying that, Victor yelled from outside.

"You had to jinx it." Piper mumbled as Victor, Amethyst, and Phoebe walked through the front door, the latter two holding cloths to their lips.

"Hey. Phoebe, Thyssie, what happened?" Prue asked as we walked into the sitting room. Phoebe sat on the chair, while I plopped myself onto the couch.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine. I just need an aspirin." I answered. Phoebe nodded in agreement and Piper looked at Dad.

"Dad?" She asked accusingly, also questionably. He shook his head, still in shock probably.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we're just walking around, the next thing I know they're bleeding." He answered honestly.

"We got into a bar brawl. Well, actually, we didn't. Two cowboys did. Bo and some other guy. I didn't catch his name, but I think he was the bad guy, 'cause he was wearing a black hat. Oh, and they were transparent." Phoebe answered and all eyes shot between me and her.

"She must have hit her head." Piper mumbled. "Uh-huh." Prue agreed.

"No, it's true. Bo, he went through us and then bam! We have a split lip." I countered.

"Sweetheart, I never would have taken you girls there if I had any idea." Aw, I love Dad.

"It's fine, dad. Really, don't worry about it." Phoebe and I chorused.

"Here, let me take care of that." My eyes grew slightly larger when Leo started to hold out his hand to heal me. Dad was right there, and he had no idea about Leo being a white-lighter! Thankfully, Phoebe stopped him before he started to show his powers.

"No, I'm alright. Dad, why don't you go to the porch and get those town files. You know, maybe there's something in them that can help us." She smiled, looking at Dad.

He sighed but complied none the less, throwing an "Alright." as he left. When he was outside, Phoebe and I turned to Tag-Team Piper, who suddenly looked very, nervous?

"Dad doesn't know that Leo is a White-lighter." I blurted out. Prue and Leo turned to Piper.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell him, but considering mum had an affair with her White-lighter, I didn't think he'd be really receptive to the idea." She replied, a tight smile on her face. I sighed in aggravation. Why?

~*~LATER~*~

[Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Amethyst are in the living room. Piper's looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe's lying on the couch. She pulls up the bottom of her blouse to reveal a big bruise.]

"Whoa." Phoebe said starring down at her side. When I looked, my eyes grew wide. That is one huge and nasty-looking bruise.

"What?" Prue said, still looking at the papers from the town.

"I have a huge bruise." Prue looked up and touched it gently. "Ow." Phoebe flinched back at the contact. Prue then turned to me.

"Oh. Alright, well, you must have gotten that the same way that you got the split lip from Bo, check to see if you have one too." She explained, so I pulled my shirt up, and what do you know, there is the same sized bruise on my side too. This is not good.

"I don't get it. He gets beat up and we get his symptoms? How is that possible?" Phoebe asked, looking around the room.

"I wish I knew what I was looking for. I mean, if they're not ghosts, then what are they?" Piper asked, getting worried. Well yeah, two of her sisters are getting beat up by nothing. This is amazing.

"Well, whatever it is, it's got something to do with the history of that town. You said that they were dressed like cowboys, right?" Prue said, still looking at the papers. Jeesh, you would think she would stop for one minute.

I was about to say something when I got a flash of a boy with black untidy hair, and jade-green eyes hidden behind circular glasses. He seemed familiar, like I've seen him before, but I don't know where. He was standing near a bird that looked funny. He looked about 12 or 11, and suddenly the bird burst up into flames.

When my flash stopped, I noticed everyone starring at me. "What did you see?" Phoebe asked, slightly scared. I gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing to do with our death Pheebs." I reassured her. She nodded and turned back to the conversation.

"Yeah, real cowboys right out of the Old West. Uh, the outlaw said something to Bo about a guy named Sutter. Look him up. Maybe he's a demon." I stated, a little late. Piper nodded and started flipping through the pages of the book. I hope there isn't a demon involved. They wouldn't stand a chance, sure Prue is powerful, but the Power of Two? That just will not do. Hey, I rhymed.

"Wait a minute." Prue muttered, turning over a page with her brow scrunched together. That only happens when she's either confused, deep in thought or trying to plan an attack on demons. "Did you find something?" Piper and Phoebe chorused.

"It's more of what I'm not finding. Alright, nothing is dated past April 25th, 1873. The maps, the land grants, death certificates. It's almost like time just stopped." She looked up at us. What? How is that possible?

"I have no idea Thyssie." Phoebe sighed. Did I just mutter that aloud? Wow, I must have been thinking too hard.

"What do you mean stopped? Like, everybody just died?" Piper asked, with a confused face. How could the Elders keep them apart? Leo and Piper are soul-mates, and his non-existent aura would be bright red mixed with pink when he was around her. Yes, yes, I can see auras, I also have flashes like Phoebe, but they don't help us save an innocent or find demons, they're more...helpful to me. I can also bend water to my will, and that's about it to my powers.

Phoebe, she has visions of the future, and she can levitate. Prue has telekinesis(she can move things with her mind.) and she can astral-project which is pretty cool. Piper has the ability to slow down molecules enough to literally freeze things. Pretty cool, eh?

Anyway...I must have zoned out because the next thing I know is that Prue had flung someone onto the foyer table. I jumped in surprise, and walked towards them to see it was Cole. He's awesome, for a demon. "What the... Cole, what...?" Phoebe stuttered walking towards him. He stepped back.

"Phoebe, hi. Oh, phew. These are for you. " He showed her the flowers that I just noticed he was holding but she pushed them away. Well...if she doesn't want them, I'll take them. So I sneakily grabbed the flowers and ran into the kitchen to get a vase.

I could faintly hear them talking. God, can Prue and Cole just get along for one second. Jesus. "No, you will always be evil, you're a demon." I heard Prue say. I rolled my eyes and placed the flowers in the newly water-filled vase. As I turned around I got hit with a vision that Phoebe was probably having now too.

I saw, the cowboy and he shoots Bo. Bo throws a knife at the cowboy and he falls to the ground. When I was thrown out I gasped, and fell to the ground, loosing my grip on the vase which crashed to the ground. I hit the ground and put my hand to my lower right abdomen and lifted up my hand to see it covered in blood. Great, I've been shot.

I faintly hear footsteps running towards me, and then stop. "Oh, Lily." Cole is the only one allowed to use my middle name, he says Thyssie is too childish, and also because my favorite flower is Lilies. He dropped down to my side and lifted me up. I winced in pain. "Is Phoebe like this too? Or is it just me?" I asked, trying to be humorous, but that's hard when I've been shot.

"She's the same." I nodded weakly and let him place me on the couch. Well, this is great. I could hear them calling for Leo, but it wouldn't work. He's have to heal Bo, since we're getting his symptoms. "It won't work." I muttered. "What do you mean Lily?" Cole asked, looking from me, to Phoebe then to my other sisters. I then proceeded to explain what I had thought, but they chose to ignore me after a moment of silence. Don't say I didn't warn y'all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Harry had just stepped out of Dumbledore's office with a face as white as a ghost. He had a twin sister. Who lived in America. And could do wandless magic. Well, his life just got way more complicated. What does she look like? James and him, or his mother? Does she have their mother's eyes, or their father's? Was she nice? What is she interested in? Does her family treat her right, or are they horrible like the Dursleys? So many thoughts raced through Harry's mind as he started down the staircase.

As he reached the bottom he felt a little tingle in his side. He pressed his hand there, as if to rub it, but cried out in pain when his hand made contact. He lifted up his shirt and sucked in a huge breath. There, on his pale skin was a sicking black and blue bruise the size of a fist. I suppose I should go to Mme. Pomfry. He thought and made his way to the hospital wing.

~Later~

Mme. Pomfrey was not impressed at the bruise in Harry's side and the split lip. In fact, she practically raged when she saw this and lectured him about getting into fights. Of course he had explained to her what had happened, but she didn't believe him. It had been over and hour when he was allowed out of the wing. The split lip and bruise still marking him. The medi-witch couldn't do anything to get rid of them no matter how many potions and spells she tried.

He had just gotten out of bed when his lower abdomen started to hurt. He sat on the bed in pain, holding the spot where he had assumed been stabbed. He was working on his breathing when he felt a warm-wetness seep out through his shirt and onto his hands. He pulled his hand away in shock and paled even more when he saw the blood. He called to the medi-witch with a frightened voice. The only time he had used that tone was with the Dursley's when he was little.

The witch ran in, hearing the fear and worry in his voice and stopped short when she saw what was going on. She put a hand to her open mouth and starred in fear. This had never happened at Hogwarts. She ran to his side getting over the shock and performed a spell to stop the bleeding, but alas, nothing happened. She called for the Potions Master, who came running in 5 minutes later.

He took one look at Harry and paled. Either this was a practical joke, or him and hit sister are in trouble. He looked at the boys eyes and let the tears build up. Lily's eyes. Pain and guilt filled his being but he pushed aside any emotions he had and went straight to work. "I'm sorry, I'll never ask for food again." Harry mumbled, delusional. Severus and Poppy shared a look.

"Poppy, I know Dumbledore doesn't want her here, but we need to get Amethyst Potter here, and fast." The witch looked hesitant but nodded none-the less. Maybe if the second Potter was here, they could help the young boy. Severus took this as approval and apperated out of the hospital wing. The students may not be allowed, but the teachers and headmaster certainly were allowed.

* * *

><p>Hey, I finished it! I know, I know, please review if you like it. Isn't Severus(Snape for those who don't know) a cutie? Oh, I love him. He's my favorite character, besides Ron and Draco. Anyway, review and I'll update faster.<p> 


	4. The Good, The Bad, & The Cursed part 3

Chapter 3. The Good The Bad and The Cursed part 3.

* * *

><p>Severus took this as approval and apperated out of the hospital wing. The students may not be allowed, but the teachers and headmaster certainly were allowed.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo orbed in and looked at Cole with a hint of anger and a lot of mistrust. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Prue looked at Leo and shook her head. "Forget about him, Leo. Phoebe and Thyssie have been shot." That got Leo's attention. His head whipped in our direction and his eyes shot from Phoebe to me.<p>

"Shot? How did that happen?" He asked, walking over to sit in the middle of the two of us. "There's no time to explain. Can you heal them?" Prue snapped. Damn, she's scary when she's upset and angry. Note to self, stop pissing Prue off no matter how fun and easy it is. Also, do not make jokes about Andy being a closet gay, she's fling me across the room for that. No but in all honesty, I love Andy to death. He was a sweet guy.

Leo sighed and held out his hands over our wounds and a golden glow emitted from them. I felt warmth fill my body. "Where's dad?" Phoebe asked, looking at Leo as his face turned sheepish. "Seething probably." I scrunched my eyebrows together. What?

"What's the matter, Leo? Why isn't it working?" Cole asked, getting restless. I felt the warmth leave and the pain come back. Leo opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud crack. Everyone's heads turned to the front window. What the hell? Leo stated to move to the door when it was slammed open. I of course couldn't see it, but I could still hear. "What the fu-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a man walked-well, ran-into view.

He was tall, at_ least_ 6 ft. He had shaggy black hair that fell limply to his broad shoulders, and he was dressed head-to-toe in black. His skin was sickly pale, not as bad as mine, but almost the same. His nose was hooked, and he had obsidian eyes. Over-all, he looked like someone you did not want to piss off. His eyes roamed the faces of the room until they finally settled on me. They were filled with worry, and I could see his aura change from red, to a dull blue. I also saw a hint of muddy forest green, I know I have a book on colors somewhere...

"Lily." His voice, though a silky and demanding baritone, was filled with concern, longing, and pain. "Who are you and how did you-" I sucked in a breath as I moved, my wound stinging as I did so. "Know my name?" I continued, though my voice sounded breathy. The man took a step forward but immediately stopped as Cole and Leo stepped protectively in front of Phoebe and I, though out of the two, Cole honestly looked more threatening then Leo. That's just me though.

"My name, is Severus Snape, and I am the Potions master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to collect you in hopes that it would save your brother." He explained calmly, his eyes looked calculating, as if he were seeing the best way to take me away. He was sizing everyone up, what the hell? His eyes paused warily on Cole, but then found my brown ones.

"You look so much like your mother, except of course your eyes. You got those from your arrogant father." He sneered. I think that was a compliment. Whatever...wait. Hold the fucking line, he knew my parents? Wait again, did he just say I had a brother? WHAT THE FUCK? Leo gave Severus a wary glance then turned back to us.

"I don't know. Phoebe, Thyssie, you gotta tell me exactly how this happened." He said as if some guy didn't just interrupt our conversation. "Um, I don't, I don't really know. I had a-a premonition and I felt Bo get shot and then I came out of it. " She said, I nodded in agreement. This was true. Leo looked between the two of us, and sighed looking back at the rest of the occupants.

"Leo, can you heal them?" Prue asked, getting more impatient as the time went by. "No, because Phoebe wasn't the one that was shot. Bo was." He turned to her and sighed. This is so not what he wanted to be doing today, plus the whole thing with Dad, no one can really blame him.

"What are you talking about? They're bleeding." Severus said, walking closer to me, not really afraid and calculating anymore. Leo turned to him as if he forgot he was even there. I sighed, here comes on of his encyclopedia explanations. I braced myself for a long round of him talking and explaining what was happening but what came out was surprisingly short for Leo. "I know, but it's more like a psychic echo. Phoebe is linked to Bo somehow. Whatever he feels, whatever happens to him happens to her." Was all he said. I had defiantly expected more. Severus turned to me, his eyes going wide in shock as if he couldn't believe something.

"Which means Bo must be magical too. The only way they can be linked is through their magic." Cole spoke up, looking at us all. I nodded. Yes please heal Bo. I would like to be able to move again. "I agree." Leo said. Whoa, Leo and Cole...AGREEING ON SOMETHING? What has this world come to?

I stared off into space, thinking of what my vision could mean when the next thing I know, Prue and Cole are shimmering out and then Victor storms in. And man, did he look pissed. Oooh Leo, you gonna get it now.

"Leo! You lying little piece of-" He was cut off by Piper standing in front of Leo. She spoke with a hint of annoyance and irritation.

"Okay, dad, not now. Stay with them. We'll be back." And with that, the two orbed out, leaving Dad stunned in their wake. He then turned to Phoebe for an explanation, but all he got was a smart ass comment from her like, Well, don't get mad at me, I've been shot. I snorted.

It was then that Dad seemed to notice Severus sitting on the table, brushing my bangs back and tracing a long, lean finger over my scar. I've had it for as long as I can remember. I remember Grams telling me that the scar is the best thing that could have ever happened. When I asked her why, she simply replied with "Because it brought you into this family." And I never said anything, because it was true. I love my family and I would never ask for anything less or more.

"Who the hell are you?" Dad asked, lashing out his anger on Sev. Yes, I decided that I was going to call him Sev. Don't ask me why, I just did. So, Sev introduced himself again, saying that he was a friend of my mom's and my Godfather. Wow, this day couldn't get crazier could it?

~*~*~Later~*~*~

We were laying on the couches, and Dad and Sev brought us each a glass. I sat up a bit and took a sip from it. The cool liquid felt amazing going down my dry throat. "What is it?" Victor asks Phoebe when he set the glass down.

"It's nothing." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't come back into your lives just to be kept in the dark. I'm your dad, you can tell me anything." He said, tears coming to his eyes. If I watched any longer, I would start crying. I was about to turn away when I felt long, strong arms envelop me in a hug. Not a romantic one, but a fatherly one, like I get from Cole, or I used to get from Andy and Darryl. I sank into the hug, and hoped without a doubt that I would live to see Piper get married.

"We're dying." I said for her. Victor's and Sev's eyes went from me, then to her, then back again.

"Oh come on." Victor said, pain in his voice.

"No, I can feel what's happening to me. It's like a... something that you can feel deep inside of you. I-I can't explain it." Phoebe explained.

"Same here." I added my agreement.

"Your sisters are not gonna let that happen, I am not gonna let that happen." Dad promised, looking at both of us.

"I shall give up on neither of you." Sev spoke up, looking directly at me, but I knew the message went for Phoebe as well. I was about to argue when Piper and Leo orbed back in. I know because I could hear the jingling of bells. I missed what they said, but I could tell it was concerning. I knew it, Phoebe and I are going to die, and then Prue and Piper will be left with the Power of Two.

"Phoebe, if you can will yourself to get a premonition about Bo's death, he might be able to see it too, and then he can tell Prue and Cole that they don't have as much time as they think they do." Phoebe shook her head.

"I can't. Amethyst is more advanced in her vision power then I am." I bit my lip, this of course was true, but that's only because I worked on my Chi, and meditated frequently. I held out a shaky hand and Piper handed me a newspaper. I brought it towards me, and held it against myself, willing for a vision to come.

After a while, I felt a ripping pain in my wound, and I got a vision of someone, I'm guessing Sutter whipping Bo. A girl who looked to be related to Bo was being restrained. Sutter then shoots Bo. I pushed against Sev, and screamed in pain along with Phoebe. What the hell is happening? I could faintly feel Sev rub my arms, trying to comfort me. Piper look between me and Phoebe, and then goes to Phoebe when she sees that Sev's got me.

"I saw what they're gonna do to Bo. It was horrible!" I cried out, gasping for my breath.

"Do you think he saw it too?" I heard Leo ask. I felt Sev stiffen for the third time tonight. What the hell? I thought he was used to magic, I mean, he is the potions professor or whatever. I was sick of holding back my tears, so I just buried my head into Sev's chest and let my tears fall freely as the situation sunk in, finally. I was going to die, and nobody could do anything to stop it, not even The Elders. Great, just freaking great. This is so what I wanted when I woke up this morning. Note the sarcasm.

"So what do we do now?" Victor asked, and though I couldn't see them, I could tell he had tears in his eyes. I had completely missed what as being said, but I did catch Victor say something like, "Oh, so now I'm supposed to trust a demon?" And then Leo snapped and said something about Cole loving Phoebe and how he wouldn't let anything happen to her, etc.

For once Sev spoke up. His baritone voice quite, yet demanding. "I'm taking Amethyst back with me to Hogwarts where she belongs." And without waiting for an answer, a loud cracking noise, like the one from before sounded, and I felt like I was being sucked through a tube. It was a very unpleasant feeling. I'm not going to lie, when it did finally end, I felt like throwing up, but I held it in and felt Sev start to walk.

I couple of minutes later, I was placed in a bed, and I felt Sev start to pull away, but I clung onto him with the little bit of strength I had left. I didn't want him to leave. I felt a connection with him, he was somehow very familiar to me, and I felt like I could trust him, which is good considering, I'm never wrong about my judgement of people, well, almost always.

"It's okay, Amethyst, I'm staying right here, I'm just going to let Poppy take a look at you." I heard him say gently. I felt a sudden rush of magic, one that I've never felt before, flow around me, trying to nurse me back to perfect health but finding a blockage, allowing no magic to fix me.

"Severus, I'm afraid I can't heal her either. It's like something's blocking out the magic." I heard a sweet feminine voice say, she sounded older, like in her 60's at least. I heard a deep sigh of frustration, and felt my hand being picked up.

I was about to speak when I felt like I was being dragged behind a car on rocks. It hurt but I kept my feelings in, knowing I would only worry Sev more then he should be. I didn't want this man, a stranger who seemed to know who I was the minute he stepped foot into the Manor, to have a heart-attack because I was in pain.

I sat up, and looked around. I was in a hospital or something. There was huge windows that looked out to a beautiful lake, and it was dark out and I could see the beautiful giant full moon and the tiny little stars shining beside their father. I turned to Sev with a calm smile on my face when I hunched over in pain, this time I couldn't keep my screams in. I felt as if I was being whipped. I know Phoebe felt it too, which meant that it was Bo. I let the tears fall rapidly as I was assaulted by an imaginary weapon. I felt a hand wrap around mine protectively and could sense people running to me, as if I was getting stabbed or under torture, which is kind of true, I guess.

After a couple of painful minutes, I felt nothing at all. The sting of the whip was faint, but still there. Was I dead? No, I couldn't be. If I was dead, wouldn't all of the pain be gone? Where was the white pearly gates? Grams, Mom, and even Andy? If I was dead, then why is no one around? Shouldn't they be here to help me with the fact that I died and make it easier? I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing I was still in the hospital or something, and that a couple of people, namely Sev and who I guessed to be Poppy. They looked at me with wide eyes. I just smiled a weak and tired smile at them.

"I'm fine, really. It's over now. No more hurt, the curse has been broken." I stated, my voice growing louder with every word I spoke. This was really it, I was still alive. I would get to see Piper and Leo married after all. I would get to be their flower-girl as planned, and I would get to see their daughter and my future niece, Melinda. My smile grew bigger at the thought. She was truly and adorable girl. Shame she had to grow up in a world like that though.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I felt someone starring at me. Turning my head, I gasped as I took in the boy in the cot next to me. He had untidy inky-black hair, and jade green eyes hidden behind circular glasses. He was the boy from my vision, the one with the flaming bird, but he looks different. Older, would be my guess. Not by much of course, maybe like a year or two, but still. As I was looking him over, assessing my changes to him, I heard a similar gasp.

"Mum." I faintly heard come out of this boys mouth. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and to pay attention to what was going on. "Who are you?" I asked the boy, my curiosity getting the best of me. He opened his mouth to answer when some giant wooden doors opened and a furious looking man with a white beard long enough to be a belt rushed in, glaring at Sev and the Nurse.

"Severus, you have disobeyed my orders. How dare you bring her here?" You know what I like just noticed? They all had British accents. What? Don't look at me like that okay, I was dying, so I couldn't notice these things. Leave me alone. Turning to Severus, I saw him glare at the old man as well, looking scarier than Belthazor.

"Headmaster, if I am to be blunt, young mister Potter was injured because Amethyst was injured. I for one think it's time they knew." He said in a deathly calm voice, though his Aura is way too strong to be that calm. The "Headmaster" as Sev put it, had a strange Aura. He was hiding things, I could tell he didn't like it when things didn't go accordingly to him, as well as he didn't want me here for some reason.

"Time for us to know what, Professor?" I heard the young Mister Potter spit out through gritted teeth. Whoa, someone didn't get a Happy Meal. The old man cast a wary glance at the boy, then reluctantly his gaze landed on me. Hey, why so reluctant? Jeesh, you would think I had committed a murder or something. Anyway, he sighed and dismissed all of the people and pulled out a stick thing, closing the curtains around our beds, and moved them together. I stared. How did he do that? I mean, Prue is telekinetic, but this guy was using a stick. What the fuck?

"Harry, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and so I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability..." He paused, as if he didn't want to continue. "Same goes for you, Amethyst." I nodded slowly.

"Okay, Professor, what is going on? Who is she and what do I need to know?" Harry asked. That name sounded familiar. Harry...Potter, I knew that name from somewhere. I think I heard Natalie talking about a boy named Harry Potter, not sure though, I hated her.

"Harry, when Voldemort came to your house that fateful night, he murdered your parents and turned on you and your sister. She too, was marked with a cross on her right wrist. I brought her to America, to live with a suitable family, away from all this." He paused, taking in our reactions. What does this have to do-Oh my god!

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, starring at the man with wide, angry eyes. It's not the fact that I was separated from family, more of the fact that I didn't know he was alive. All eyes turned to me, and the man nodded with sadness, and a hint of hesitation.

"Wow. This is great, just great. First I almost die because of a cursed town, now I have a twin brother. This is just great." I rambled, something I do when I'm angry, which is often...you know, teenage angst and what-not. I looked over at him, tears in my eyes. My brother. He was handsome. He would grown up to be a ladies man. I hesitantly moved towards him, and when he didn't move, I hugged him. I don't know why I did, I just, felt that it was the right thing to do.

Before the Headmaster could say anything, a familiar presence was here. I looked up, along with the other two and saw the curtains being drawn back, and Cole standing there with a smile. That smile soon faded when he saw what was happening.

"Lily, what happened? Who is this?" He motioned to my new found brother. I didn't answer him, just looked back at Harry, starring into his eyes. They were an amazing, enticing green, more so then Leo's.

"Cole, this is Harry...my twin brother." I answered, looking back at a shocked and confused Cole.

"Ha ha, very funny Lil. You don't have a twin brother." I glared. How could he not-oh yeah, never mind. You know, it's weird how someone could go from a complete stranger, to a twin brother that needed protecting in seconds. It's also strange that he's older, and yet, I'm protective of him already.

"Well, apparently I do Cole, and I don't know about you, but I like having one." I felt a jolt of happiness come from Harry and squeezed him tighter to me. I saw Cole smile slowly. His eyes looked calculating. Oh no, he's up to something.

"No, Cole, whatever it is, NO!" He just laughed and grabbed my hand. I let go of Harry and smiled sadly.

"Good bye, brother." I kissed his cheek and allowed Cole to shimmer me out of there, leaving behind a stunned pair of men.

* * *

><p>Okay, so, how was the big reunion? I'm going to write Chapter 4, which is Piper's wedding day...BTW, thanks for all the FF Story alerts, favorite author, and story things. I'm so glad you people like this story, and it took me a while to actually figure out how to make it good. Also, I kind of just make it up as I go, I hate planning ahead when writing, I think it just takes away the element of surprise. Anyway, please review for chapter 4.<p>


	5. Just Harried part 1

Chapter 4. Just Harried part 1

* * *

><p>"Well, apparently I do Cole, and I don't know about you, but I like having one." I felt a jolt of happiness come from Harry and squeezed him tighter to me. I saw Cole smile slowly. His eyes looked calculating. Oh no, he's up to something. "No, Cole, whatever it is, NO!" He just laughed and grabbed my hand. I let go of Harry and smiled sadly. "Good bye, brother." I kissed his cheek and allowed Cole to shimmer me out of there, leaving behind a stunned pair of men.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since then, and I had kept in touch with both Sev and Harry. I miss them both dearly and wish they could attend the wedding but that conniving old coot of a headmaster says they cannot. Sighing I looked up at the scene in from of me. The house was beautifully done for the wedding, which was tomorrow. Prue and Phoebe were putting a floral arch in place for the wedding with Grams' spirit is standing near by.<p>

"Okay, that should do it." I stated. Everything looked perfect.

"I'm thinking more to the left. Uh, is this the biggest arch you could get?" Grams asked, being the picky old bat we love. Phoebe groaned in annoyance at our deceased grandmother. Though we love her dearly, she can be a bit too much some times.

"Without opening a fast food franchise, yeah." Prue responded. I chuckled at this. It was like, 10 at night, and we were all very tired. Grams glared at both me and Prue before speaking in what she calls, "Words of Wisdom" when in reality they're called "Advice for the Mentally Unstable."

"Well, just remember, if love is the quest then marriage is the conquest. This place must be like victory." She smiled. I gave her a 'What the hell is she on' look with Phoebe. She has really lost it, hasn't she?

"And here I thought weddings were supposed to be romantic." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh my dear sweet child." Grams cooed like I was a baby. I stuck my tongue out at her. It was times like this that I was thankful we could still talk to her. I just wish Patty was here, for my sisters' sake.

"Better listen to grams, Thyssie, Pheebs. I mean, you could always calculate her age by the number of rings on her fingers." We laugh out loud at this. It was true, Grams has been married at least 6 times.

"Alright, wedding arch is done." She wrote something down on her clipboard.

"The next thing to do," She yawns-has been all day. "on the To Do list is..." She was cut off by Phoebe.

"Sleep. You've been yawning all day." She reasons, trying to get Prue to go to sleep.

"Try all week. It's this reoccurring dream I keep having. It's keeping me awake." Prue groaned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What's in the dream?" Phoebe and I asked, then laughed at how rehearsed that sounded. Prue cracked a smile, but then turned serious again.

"Well, uh, there was this biker guy and he's kinda cute and kinda dangerous." Prue blushed a bit. Awww, cute.

"Sounds kinda yummy." Phoebe stated and I nodded my agreement. Just then, Piper walked in taking in her surroundings. I walked over to her and hugged her close.

"Piper, sweetie, well, what do you think?" Grams asked, holding her arms out, gesturing to the WHOLE room.

"It's-it's beautiful." She stuttered, her eyes watering. I smiled and kissed her cheek, since she's not that much taller then me.

"Yeah, and the best part about it is, it's finally happening." Piper sighed in bliss. This was really happening, she was going to get her fairytale ending. He was the Prince and she was the Princess.

"Flowers and bows and grams. The only thing missing is..." She trailed off, her voice getting watery. "Patty." I stated, feeling tears fill my eyes. Piper squeezed me tighter to her.

"Grams, are you sure that you can't do...?" Piper asked, not giving up hope.

"No, nothing. I'm only here because you need a high priestess. They want me back by the witching hour tomorrow." Grams replied sadly.

"We thought this could help." Phoebe held up a picture of mom-well, their mom. Piper nodded and smiled.

"You okay?" I asked as Prue came around and joined our hug. Piper nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I just, I can't believe how close I came to sabotaging my own wedding." She sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked, looking at Piper.

"Well, with the demons and the false start and 'them' I, you know, I told myself if one more thing went wrong then it just maybe wasn't meant to be." Piper rambled on, something she does when she over-thinks things or gets nervous.

"Oh, darling, there's no need to think that way. I mean, you made it" Grams stated happily.

"Yeah, and I will personally butt kick any demon who tries to ruin it for you." Prue stated then yawn. I know her dreams are bad, but really? I'm teenager who sleeps all day on the weekend and I don't yawn all day. Well, that's not really true, but you get my point, right?

"Not if you're asleep you won't. Come on, I'm tucking you in, you too Thyssie." I rolled my eyes and gave Piper one last hug, waved bye to Grams and trudged up the stairs to my room. I changed out of my old sweats and tank top and into a Black and pink ditsy short pyjama set. After putting my dirty clothes in the hamper, I climbed into my warm bed and closed my eyes.

The last thought on my mind was of Harry, and Sev arriving at my wedding, dressed in tuxedos. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>~~~~Meanwhile~~~~<p>

Harry sat by the fire, re-reading Ame's letter. He had taken an immediate liking to her, even before he knew she was his twin. He of course had told Ron and Hermione all about what had happened and how she had the same injuries and how Snape treated her as if she were a precious glass figurine that would break at any minute. To say their reactions were shocked would be a HUGE understatement. Ron had a look of utter disbelief, and Hermione looked shocked, then thoughtful.

That had been a week ago, and though he couldn't see her, nor talk to her face to face, he had bonded with her deeply, and was starting to love her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a shaking Neville Longbottom walking into the Common Room looking utterly frightened. "What's wrong Neville? You look like you've seen Nearly Headless Nick take off his head again." Neville look at Harry a bit relieved and relayed the message Professor Snape had gave him. Harry looked at Neville weirdly but sighed and got up non-the-less.

As he made his way through the dark corridor, he couldn't help but wonder what the Potion's Master had wanted. It's not like Snape to talk to Harry, let alone request to see him. He stopped at what seemed to be the Professor's private Chamber, and knocked. After a minute of waiting, the Professor stood in the door, looking at Harry with a look of distaste.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry gulped. He did not fear Snape like Neville, but he certainly did not want to get on his bad side.

"Potter, come in." The man moved aside and allowed the surprised boy to walk in. The room was as to be expected. Dark and gloony with stone walls, as this was the Dungeons. The bedding and couches were a deep green in color with flecks of silver here and there.

"Sit." The Professor ordered, his baritone voice vibrating off the stone covered walls.

Harry did as told, and waited for his teacher to say something. After a long pause, the mad in black spoke.

"As you may be aware, it's Amethyst's guardian's wedding tomorrow. Amethyst has asked up to attend and I do not intend to decline this offer. It is your choice on whether or not you go, but just know this, she wishes for BOTH of us to be there." Severus said as if it pained him to say. In a way, it did. He wanted nothing to do with the young James Potter look-a-like, but it was the eyes that allowed him to be at least civil and to remember why he was a spy in the first place.

Harry looked thoughtful under his teachers watchful eye. It had been nearly 14 years since he's seen those Jade green eyes glaze over when thinking about something. Severus missed Lily with all his heart, and he had thought he lost her, and his god-daughter-much to James' dismay, Lily named Severus God-father of his only daughter. He had found Lily alive in the body of her daughter, though the eyes were not right. No, she had her arrogant father's eyes. Somehow though, she made them look innocent.

"I'll go, for my sister." Harry smiled at the idea of seeing her again. He would happily admit that he missed her, and from her letters, he could tell she would be the best of friends with Fred and George. In truth, he wanted her to attend Hogwarts with him and his friends, the family would be together again. The Potion's Master nodded curtly and gestured for the boy to leave. It would early in the morning when they would leave to America. Harry nodded in appreciation that the Dungeon Bat had thought to include Harry, even if he didn't want to.

"Thank you sir." And with that, Harry slipped out of the room and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

That night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see his sister, no matter what Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p>OKAY! Here it is, after a long wait. HAPPY NEW YEARS. My resolution, is to update as fast and as soon as possible, considering school and stuff. Anyway, the long-awaited Chapter 4! What do you think? Review for another Chapter :)<p> 


	6. Just Harried part 2

Chapter 5. Just Harried part 2

* * *

><p>That night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see his sister, no matter what Dumbledore said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Amethyst Lily Halliwell! Get up this minute!" I heard a voice bellow. I groaned and buried my face into the pillow. I heard a soft sigh, and thought I had won. I had just let a smile slip onto my face and relaxed when I felt someone jumping on my bed.<p>

"GET UP, GET UP!" I heard the person yelling. I slowly sat up and glared at who I could see was Phoebe.

"Piss off Phoebe. It's the weekend for Christ's sake." I growled out and threw a pillow at her. Yes, if you have noticed, I am NOT a morning person. At all. I loathe mornings, and I loathe waking up in general.

"But it's the wedding today. hurry up." She fell down and got off my bed. I sighed knowing I would never get back to sleep. Getting off my bed, I trudged sleepily into the hot shower, allowing the warmth to cascade around me and relax my muscles. I washed my long hair, and shaved. After washing my body in Vanilla scented body wash, I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around my tiny body.

I ran into my room and dried my body quickly while putting my hair into a pony tail. I was the flower girl, and I had to wear a different dress. I didn't want to change again, so I decided to just put on my dress. Phoebe's and Prue's are pink, where as mine was a strapless Jack Wills Merrifield Dress. I put on a strapless lace bra and matching underwear, and then my dress. I then put on my Mint Mary Jane Bow Pumps.

I ran into the bathroom and blow dried my hair, then curled it and placed a headband with a black satin bow into my hair and started on my make up. I applied some foundation, then concealer, and a thin line of liquid eyeliner on the top and bottom, with a lot of mascara. For my lips, I just put on my clear gloss, and smile at my reflection. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room again to put on my jewelry. Zoe B. 14k Amethyst Earrings, 14k Gold & Sterling Silver Amethyst & Diamond Accent Pendant, Jude Frances Sterling Silver Amethyst Oval Bangle and an Amethyst Crystal Heart Ring.

As I was walking out of my room, I heard Phoebe talking to Prue. "Prue? Prue, wake up." Phoebe mutters. I walk into the room and see Prue asleep and Phoebe over her, shaking her shoulders.

"Prue." Phoebe said a little more forcefully. Prue suddenly sat up, and gasped, while rubbing her wrists.

"Oh no." She whispered. I stepped further into the room and their heads turned to me. "Amethyst, you look beautiful." Phoebe smiled. I gave a small one back.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking from Phoebe to Prue.

"Nothing you need to worry about. You should go help Piper get re-" Prue was cut off by a roar from downstairs and a crashing. My eyes grew wide and I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, my sisters following me.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Piper ask as we made our way down to the foyer. I heard coughing, and rattling of clothes.

"Sir, did we have to floo here? We're covered in soot." A familiar voice stated in a British accent.

"Very obvious observation Mr. Potter." A baritone sneered. I turned the corner and gasped. Harry and Sev were here. Harry was in a tux with a gown over it and Sev was in his usual black attire, but it seemed dressier. I smiled and laughed at them. They stood glaring at each other, one more menacing then the other.

My laugh must have gotten their attention because both of them turned to look at me. "Ame?" Harry asked. I nodded and held my arms out. He came crashing into my hug.

"Sup Harry?" I asked him, pulling away to look down at his face. Thank you Platform heels.

"What does 'Sup' mean?" Harry looked confused.

"It means what's up, you know like, what's going on?" I laughed as his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Well, if there are no demons, I'll finish getting ready. Clean up this mess Amethyst Lily Halliwell or so help me god you are grounded." Piper babbled walking back up the stairs. I made faces while mouthing what she was saying.

"Whatever." I mumbled and went to walk away when a broom and dust pan were magically thrust into my hand. I glared and Prue who smiled innocently.

"What? You heard Piper, now clean Thyssie." I groaned but complied while Prue smiled and Phoebe laughed, walking back up the stairs too. I turned to start cleaning when I noticed Harry's look of amazement and concern.

"What?" I asked him, sweeping the floor.

"Do they...do they hurt you if you don't clean?" Harry wondered quietly, almost as if he was scared of the answer. My eyes bugged out.

"What? No, the most that happens is Piper ranting about how it can never stay clean in this house for more then 2 hours. We all share chores. Phoebe, well, she's in College, and Prue works and Piper runs a club, so we're all out pretty much every hour of the day, but we manage. Plus with Demons barging in and everything it's bound to get me-" I was cut off from my rambling by a voice that I've heard in my dreams.

"Amethyst, Harry." I spun around, dropping the broom as I saw a woman in her early 20's with red hair like mine, and jade green eyes, like Harry's. Beside her was a man who looked like Harry with untidy black hair and glasses, but with brown eyes like my own. They seemed so familiar and both wore smiled on their faces. Something must have clicked in Harry's mind because he gasped.

"Mum?" He asked, tears in his eyes. The woman nodded and came over and hugged us both closely. This was my mother. I was hugging my mom.

"Oh you've both grown up to be wonderful children. Amethyst, you've grown into a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you. I am so proud of you in these past 2 years. You've given up so much and grown up so quickly." She smiled and cupped my cheek. I let a tear or two escape. She then turned to Harry.

"And my darling Harry, you are so much like you're father. I am so sorry that you ended up with my sister. You deserve better, and you've grown into a handsome man who is going to go places one day. I love you both, so much. I'm so sorry we couldn't be there for you as you grew." She sniffed and hugged us again, this time the man coming in and joining the hug. I assume this was our father, only because of his uncanny resemblance to Harry. This was what I've always wanted...to meet my parents, to be a complete family, and it was finally happening, if only for a moment.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts<p>

The next morning came quickly for Harry. Thankfully it was Saturday, and a Hogsmede trip. He got up and noticed a package on his bed. Upon opening it, he saw it was a tux of some kind with a robe. He rolled his eyes but put it on non-the less. When he had finished, he took out his invisibility cloak and got under, making his way to his Professor's Private Chambers.

Upon arriving Harry knocked on the door. Before he had time to pop his head out the door swung open to reveal the Dungeon Bat in dressier clothes then what was normal. He looked around in annoyance and was about to shut the portrait when Harry popped his head out of the cloak. "Professor, when are we leaving?" He asked, looking straight into the Potion's Masters eyes.

"As soon as possible. There is a time difference you know." Harry nodded and stepped into the room, rolling up his cloak and putting it in the pocket of his robe. The Professor brought out a bowl of powder. Harry groaned as he saw this. They were going to Floo. Snape quirked an eyebrow in question at the young boy's reaction.

"I assume you know how to Floo." When he saw the boy nod, he continued. "We are to arrive at Halliwell Manor, San Francisco." He explained in a bored tone, though he was happy to be seeing his little Amethyst again.

Harry grabbed the powder and stepped into the huge fireplace. "Halliwell Manor, San Francisco." Harry repeated and threw the powder down. He was enveloped in green flames and was gone with the flame. Severus then stepped in and repeated the boy and was gone in the same manor.

When he stood up next, he was in the same living room he was in a week ago. "Sir, did we have to floo here? We're covered in soot." The boy asked, wiping himself off. Severus did the same.

"Very obvious observation Mr. Potter." He sneered. Harry glared which in turn made Severus glare a more menacing one that would make a first year cry.

There was a sudden laugh that brought the two out of their contest. Both heads turned to see the youngest Potter standing with the same women from a week ago.

"Ame?" Harry asked. Amethyst nodded and held her arms out wide for a hug. Harry ran into her embrace and hugged her close.

"Sup Harry?" She asked him in amusement while pulling away to look down at his face. It was then that Snape noticed she was wearing high heeled dress shoes.

"What does 'Sup' mean?" Harry looked confused.

"It means what's up, you know like, what's going on?" Amethyst laughed again as his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Well, if there are no demons, I'll finish getting ready. Clean up this mess Amethyst Lily Halliwell or so help me god you are grounded." The girl in a bathrobe babbled walking back up the stairs. Ame made faces while mouthing what she was saying.

"Whatever." The redhead mumbled and went to walk away when a broom and dust pan were magically thrust into her hand. She turned to glare at who looked to be the eldest, who smiled innocently.

"What? You heard Piper, now clean Thyssie." The young girl groaned but complied while the oldest smiled and the second youngest laughed, walking back up the stairs too. Ame turned to start cleaning when she looked at Harry's face to see a look of amazement and concern.

"What?" She asked him, sweeping the floor. Snape stood there awkwardly, wondering if he should leave or stay. Deciding upon the latter, he took a seat on a nearby chair, and watched as the two recently found twins interacted with each other.

"Do they...do they hurt you if you don't clean?" Harry wondered quietly, almost as if he was scared of the answer. This caught Severus' attention. Did his goddaughter's guardians hurt her? And why would Harry assume that out of all things imaginable? He examined the twins closely, trying to gauge out any signs that may direct to abuse. The girl's eyes bugged out.

"What? No, the most that happens is Piper ranting about how it can never stay clean in this house for more then 2 hours. We all share chores. Phoebe, well, she's in College, and Prue works and Piper runs a club, so we're all out pretty much every hour of the day, but we manage. Plus with Demons barging in and everything it's bound to get me-" She was cut off from my rambling by a voice that was all too familiar to the Potion's Master in the chair. It was the voice of the woman he loved.

"Amethyst, Harry." Ame spun around, dropping the broom as she set eyes on a woman in her early 20's with red hair and jade green eyes. Beside her was a man who, like Harry, had untidy black hair and glasses, but with brown eyes. Snape's eyes became distant as he stared at the beautiful Lily. Both her husband and herself wore smiles on their faces. The young Potter's eyes glossed over and you could practically see the gears turning in his mind before his face bore one of shock.

"Mum?" He asked, tears in his eyes. The woman nodded and came over and hugged the children closely. Snape felt a tinge of jealousy, but then remembered that they were her children, and he lost all rights to talk to her when he joined the Death Eaters.

"Oh you've both grown up to be wonderful children. Amethyst, you've grown into a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you. I am so proud of you in these past 2 years. You've given up so much and grown up so quickly." Lily smiled proudly at her daughter and cupped her cheek while Ame let her tears fall. Lily's soft green eyes turned to her son.

"And my darling Harry, you are so much like you're dad. I am so sorry that you ended up with my sister. You deserve better, and you've grown into a handsome man who is going to go places one day. I love you both, so much. I'm so sorry we couldn't be there for you as you grew." She sniffed and hugged the two children again, this time James Potter joined in. Severus couldn't help but feel a little sad. This was a happy family. The girl he loves with his school tormentor, yet they looked happy, complete. That was more then he could say about his family when he was growing up.

This was a joyous moment for both children and parents. Severus Snape was the outside man looking in.

* * *

><p>Okay, here it is, it probably sucks, but I needed to get this out as fast as I could, so it may seem rushed. Please review, and yeah. :D<p> 


	7. Just Harried part 3

Chapter 5. Just Harried part 3

* * *

><p>This was a joyous moment for both children and parents. Severus Snape was the outside man looking in.<p>

* * *

><p>This was all so surreal to me. My mother-my <em>dead, biological<em>mother was hugging me, and so was my father. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled away. They are NOT my family, nor do they have any right to claim to be. They died, and left me and Harry as orphans. Harry might be okay with this, but I have a great family, my dad was in the basement with Leo, getting ready for his and my SISTER's wedding, and my GRAMS is acting as the Priestess. The Halliwell's are my family, even if these people are my biological parents.

"No. This is my sister's wedding day. My grams' here to bless the ceremony, and I am here as a flower girl. I was raised with this family. I was given their blood for an adoption. This is my family. You might be my biological parents, but I don't know you enough to call you family." I ranted, on the verge of tears as I watched my mother's face turn to disappointment and hurt. I really didn't want to upset them, but I need them to know that I didn't even know they died until Harry had told me almost a week ago. It had been hard, finding out that my parents died at this age, but I had to push through it. If not for Harry, then for the innocents my sisters and I help.

The man nodded, his face hard, unreadable. "Of course Amethyst. We understand. You will love us in your own time." He tried to give a smile but couldn't. I don't blame him. His daughter practically ripped out his heart. Of course it doesn't help that I could feel everything they were feeling, and then there was a twinge of guilt, love and pain coming from the one person who most would think incapable of loving. Severus. I turned my head a bit and gave him a side glance. His faced looked paler then normal, and was twisted in a mixture of unreadable emotions to non-empaths. Why?

~*~*~Later~*~*~

So to recap what had happened, Prue just ruined Piper's wedding. Harsh, right? I mean, it wasn't exactly her fault, a man on a motorcycle just drove in and told Prue to get on. Prue's astral form appeared and she went off with the guy, I think she called him TJ, and they ruined the wedding.

I was listening to Phoebe, Leo, Grams, Dad and Patty argue, while Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood in the entry-way with Harry between them. Severus was sitting beside me, his arm slung around my shoulders as I sat with my legs under me like a lady would. All the emotions in the room were taking their toll on me. I hate being an Empath sometimes, it's overwhelming to feel everything at once.

"Guys, please, let's all calm down for the Empath in the room." I pleaded in a tired voice. Everyone paused for a moment and looked at me. The Potters and Sev gave me peculiar looks of interest and confusion. It was Mrs. Potter who spoke in a kind tone with warm words.

"If I may be so bold, what is an Empath?" Her face showed that she was genuinely curious, and her eyes showed that she was caring and wondering. Something I guess I inherited. I was a curious child, who loved to know things, I thrived for knowledge, yet was always seeking for an adventure. That is why I love being a witch so much, fighting demons gave me a chance to broaden my mind and get my adrenaline pumping.

"An Empath is a person who can psychically tune in to the emotional experience of a person, place or animal. In the paranormal and is a psychic ability to sense the emotions of others and often highly aware of the health and state of mind of their loved ones, no matter how physically near or far away the individuals may be. It can be challenging for empaths to function healthily in society if they are unaware that they have this sensitivity and often opt to be alone." Leo gave the descriptive answer. I swear, he is a walking-talking supernatural para-Wikipedia. It's awesome.

The whole room was stunned, so I decided to be the one to break the silence. "In short, I can feel everyone's emotions as if they were mine." She nodded and went back to talking to Harry. Sev gave me a small smile, one that showed he had a sense of pride - to go along with the swelling pride he's feeling - and everyone else went back to arguing. At this point, I didn't even know where they were.


End file.
